


Start Again

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	Start Again

Come posso continuare a far finta di niente? Come posso continuare a guardarlo in silenzio? Lui si comporta normalmente, ma ogni volta che le nostre spalle si sfiorano… ogni volta che incontro i suoi occhi… ogni volta mi sembra di morire un po’ di più.

Vorrei essere più coraggioso a volte. Quando l’ho conosciuto, e ormai sono passati un po’ di anni, ho provato subito ammirazione per lui. Non per la sua bellezza, non solo. Il fatto è che lui è tutto quello che ognuno di noi vorrebbe essere.

Bello. Ricercato. Ammirato. Un ottimo giocatore di football.

Tutto quello che io non sono e non sarò mai. L’unico motivo per cui gioco è perché Jason Street ha avuto l’incidente. In caso contrario non avrei avuto nemmeno mezza possibilità di uscire sul quel campo.

Magari una volta ogni tanto, a partita ormai finita, il coach mi avrebbe dato la possibilità di entrare al posto di Jason, ma non prima. Non quando si devono decidere le sorti di una partita. Non sono in grado di farlo, non sono in grado di fare niente.

E ora… ora c’è Voodoo. Quell’orrendo ragazzo che viene dalla Louisiana. Tutti lo ammirano… tutti lo vogliono. E no, non parlo dei ragazzi. A loro non piace. Preferiscono perdere con me che giocare con lui, lo so. Ma non perché ammirano me, semplicemente perché odiano lui e il suo modo di fare.

Ieri sera però sono venuti a prendermi per andare a rompere la macchina del tizio dell’altra squadra. E io mi sono lasciato andare. Ho spaccato tutto quello che potevo e, anche quando l’allarme ha iniziato a suonare, ho continuato a colpire e colpire e colpire con tutte le mie forze.

Non so cosa stessi colpendo in realtà. Forse me stesso. Forse la mia insicurezza. Forse la mie paura. Forse la mia paura di non essere all’altezza di quello che ci si aspetta da me. Anche se non so dove stia il problema, sono sicuro che venerdì il coach metterà in campo Voodoo come titolare.

Io non ho possibilità. E non mi interessa cosa dice Smash, cosa dice Reyes, cosa dice nessuno. Non ce la posso fare, perché Voodoo è semplicemente più bravo di me. Non è bravo come Jason, ma credo che nessuno possa esserlo. Nessuno.

Qui da solo nella mia stanza, chiudendo gli occhi, posso rivedere di fronte a me quella scena. Il padre e il ragazzo sulla porta. Il mio nome urlato dai miei compagni. E poi mi rivedo correre verso la macchina e entrare dal finestrino.

E poi quella presa. Forte e salda sulle mie braccia. E i suoi occhi che mi guardando, mi scrutano, cercando di capire il mio comportamento. Solo che nemmeno io so spiegarlo a me stesso. E c’era qualcosa in quegli occhi, qualcosa che non so spiegare. Qualcosa di profondo. Di strano. Il suo modo di guardarmi, per un attimo, mi ha fatto sentire parte di qualcosa di più grande.

Lo so che è solo la mia immaginazione, me ne rendo conto.

Però sognare non costa niente. Io non voglio tanto. Non sogno di diventare il quarterback migliore del Texas – non ce ne sarà mai un altro come Jason Street – non sogno di essere amato e ammirato e voluto dalle rally girl. No.

Io sogno solo che Tim Riggins mi guardi ancora in quel modo.

***

Cosa diamine sto diventando? Più passano i giorni… più passano le ore… più mi faccio schifo.  
Il mio migliore amico è in un letto in una fottutissima clinica e io me ne sto qui, affondato in questa dannata poltrona con una bottiglia di birra come unica compagnia. Dovrei solo alzarmi, prendere le chiavi della macchina e andare da lui.

Ma non ce la faccio. Non ci riesco. Come posso entrare in quella stanza e avere il coraggio di guardarlo? Come posso sopportare il dolore nei suoi occhi? Lo so… conosco le risposte. Mi basterebbe avere più coraggio. Mi basterebbe essere un po’ più Jason Street. Ma io non lo sono.

È sempre stato lui a raccogliere i miei cocci. Io non sono capace di farlo. Io sono autodistruttivo, cosa ne so di come consolare qualcuno? Come consolare Jason?

È colpa mia. Il coach può dire quello che vuole, ma è colpa mia. Come posso andare da lui e far finta di niente? L’altra sera ho anche baciato la sua ragazza, ma per l’amor del cielo cosa mi passa in questo cervello bacato? Posso cercare tutte le scusanti di questo mondo per quello che ho fatto, ma non ce ne sono.

Ho baciato Lyla Garrity. E questo fa di me l’essere più spregevole che io conosca.

Mi faccio schifo. Vorrei solo uscire, urlare, fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non sia stare qui, in questa poltrona, a bere questa birra.

Jason. Lyla. E ora Voodoo. E quei figli di puttana di Arnett Mead.

Vorrei scomparire dalla faccia della terra… vorrei che qualcuno entrasse da quella porta e mi dicesse cosa devo fare. Non ha senso, niente ha senso. Ieri sera, mentre picchiavo quella macchina con la mazza, era come se colpissi i fantasmi dei miei errori.

Invano. Non si può uccidere un fantasma. Non posso rimediare ai miei errori. Non posso ridare l’uso delle gambe a Jason. Non posso dimenticare di aver baciato la sua ragazza. Non posso far tornare il sorriso sulle labbra di Matt.

Non posso fare niente.

Matt.

Ieri sera, per un attimo, è stato come se tutto fosse passato. Per un attimo, quando l’ho avuto tra le mie braccia, è stato come se niente avesse più senso. Non c’era più niente nella mia mente che non fosse lui… lui e i suoi occhi tristi. Il suo sguardo che mi chiedeva cosa stesse facendo della sua vita.

E io che ho fatto? Niente. Di nuovo.

Vorrei che un baratro si aprisse ora sotto i miei piedi. Vorrei essere inghiottito e sparire nel nulla. Vorrei non essere più me stesso. Oppure… vorrei avere una bacchetta magica e cancellare tutti i miei errori. Ma non posso. Non si fa così.

Matt mi ammira. Lui pensa che io sia chissà che. Pensa che sia una persona da cui prendere esempio. Mio Dio. Se solo sapesse come si sbaglia. Se solo sapesse che razza di fottutissimo verme codardo sono. Un verme che non muove il culo nemmeno per andare a trovare il suo migliore amico paralizzato in un letto d’ospedale.

Un verme che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dire a Matt Saracen che l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno per tornare a vivere è lui.

***

Il silenzio nell’auto era imbarazzante. L’uomo al volante stava facendo di tutto per mantenere la calma, senza riuscirci troppo bene. Continuava a tamburellare nervoso sul volante della macchina, del tutto indeciso se mettersi a inveire contro il ragazzo seduto al suo fianco o se, semplicemente, cercare di parlargli.

“Cosa è successo, Matt?”

“N-niente coach.”

“Certo, sei andato a sbattere contro il muro, vero?”

Il ragazzo sospirò. Come poteva dirgli tutto senza mettere in mezzo i suoi compagni? Eppure doveva farlo, sarebbe stato stupido a continuare a far finta di niente. Non appena lo aveva chiamato il coach era andato a prenderlo in ospedale, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte. Gli doveva almeno una parte della verità.

“Sono stati quelli di Arnett Mead. Sapevano che ero tra quelli che hanno distrutto la macchina del loro QB.”

Eric cercò di mantenere la calma. Quando aveva saputo la notizia aveva cercato di capire chi fosse stato così idiota da fare un gesto simile. Andando contro per di più a quello che lui aveva ordinato loro di fare. I più quotati, nella sua lista, erano Riggins, Smash e Reyes. Di sicuro Saracen era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

“Perché?”

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché lo hai fatto?”

“Non lo so. C’è questo Voodoo ora e tutti lo odiano. Ho pensato che… che andando con loro avrebbero continuato a preferire me.”

L’uomo sospirò. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile quella situazione di stallo per Matt, ma lo era anche per lui. Aveva il fiato sul collo di tutti i booster, Buddy in prima linea. E aveva una decisione da prendere. Per difficile che fosse. Però non in quel momento.

“Hai detto loro chi altro c’era con te, Matt?”

“No, non l’ho fatto. E con tutto il rispetto signore, non lo dirò nemmeno a lei,” non sapeva se quella fosse la decisione giusta da prendere. Non ne aveva la minima idea. Però non avrebbe tradito i suoi compagni, nemmeno di fronte al coach.

Eric girò la testa di lato, nascondendo a Matt il sorrisino dipinto sulle sue labbra. Quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo leader. E un buon quarterback. Doveva solo rendersene conto. L’aveva messo alla prova e aveva confermato di averci visto giusto: Matt pensava prima alla squadra e poi a se stesso.

“D’accordo. Facciamo finta che non sia mai successo niente,” disse l’uomo, poi guardò l’ora, “ascolta, io ora devo andare al saggio di danza di mia figlia. Vuoi venire con me?”

“I-io, no. Se non le dispiace preferirei scendere qui. Ho bisogno di camminare un po’.”

“Sei sicuro? Se vuoi posso portarti a casa.”

“No, va bene qui, stia tranquillo. Lei vada da sua figlia e le faccia un grosso in bocca a lupo da parte mia.”

Eric annuì fermando l’auto a bordo strada. Prima che Matt potesse scendere, l’uomo lo afferrò per un braccio, “voglio che tu sappia che, qualunque sia la mia decisione sulla partita, io credo in te Matt. Ci siamo capiti.”

Matt sorrise timidamente all’allenatore, annuendo piano prima di scendere dalla macchina. Rimase fermo sul marciapiede fino a quando non vide l’auto scomparire, poi si guardò attorno.

Di una cosa era certo, non c’era altro posto mondo dove avrebbe voluto essere.

***

“Arrivo… arrivo…”

Tim si alzò dalla poltrona, imprecando contro chiunque osasse disturbarlo a quell’ora. Poteva essere chiunque, ma sperava in realtà che non fosse nessuno. Era un ragionamento contorto, ma lui era Tim Riggins, e non era obbligato a pensare come tutte le altre persone.

Come minimo si sarebbe trovato di fronte una rally girl vogliosa. Oppure Lyla, che avrebbe rovinato ancora un po’ il suo umore. Oppure qualche amica di suo fratello.

Beh, se l’amica era carina poteva scoparsela lui. Billy era fuori città per chissà quali assurdi affari, non gli sarebbe certo dispiaciuto se il suo fratellino si fosse divertito un po’ grazie a lui.

Ecco. Perfetto. Scopare per dimenticare. Un nuovo motto per le assurde teorie di Tim. Assurde teorie. Jason le chiamava così. Tim scosse la testa, cercando di cancellare il viso dell’amico, e aprì la porta. E restò di stucco.

“Saracen, cosa diavolo ci fai qui a quest’ora?”

“I-io… io non lo so.”

Solo in quel momento Tim si accorse dei lividi sul suo viso e si fece da parte per farlo passare. Chiuse la porta, poi si girò a guardare Matt che ora gli dava le spalle, guardandosi attorno attento.

“Mi spiace per il casino. Abbiamo licenziato la donna delle pulizie la settimana scorsa,” disse ironico, indicando a Matt il divano.

Il ragazzo si sedette, restando in silenzio a fissare un punto di fronte a sé. Tim lo guardò scuotendo il capo. Di nuovo. Lui non era fatto per consolare. Lui non era capace di consolare qualcuno che era appena stato pestato.

“Vuoi una birra?”

“No.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sì.”

Tim si passò una mano nei capelli nervoso, cercando di capire cosa diamine dovesse farne di lui.

“E allora cosa vuoi, Matt?”

Matt alzò gli occhi, puntandoli sul viso perfetto di Tim. Era forse la prima volta che il fullback lo chiamava per nome.

“Te,” fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a dargli.

***

Te…

Cosa accidenti mi è passato per l’anticamera del cervello? Solo perché mi ha chiamato per nome io dovevo prendermi il diritto di fare una cosa così stupida?

Ora come minimo mi caccerà fuori da casa sua a calci in culo. E pensare che io ero venuto qui solo per parlare, non per fare stronzate in grado di minare quel misero rapporto che c’è tra noi. Ma io no, devo fare solo e sempre casini.

Mi era sembrato una sorta di segno che il coach avesse fermato la macchina a poche centinaia di metri dalla casa di Tim. Ma ora capisco che non lo era. Era solo l’ennesima beffa del destino nei miei confronti.

Perché tra tutte le cose che lui può volere, di sicuro Matt Saracen è l’ultima.

***

Te…

Se mi avessero dato un pugno nello stomaco credo che ci sarei rimasto meno male. Eppure quella semplice parola… detta da lui in quel modo… e con quello sguardo.

Non posso essermelo sognato. Matt mi vuole. Matt vuole me. Matt vuole il casino che sono, mi vuole anche se non sono perfetto, anche se sono solo e semplicemente un bastardo in grado di combinare solo guai.

Vuole me e io me ne sto semplicemente qui, fermo a guardarlo? Mi viene da ridere se penso a quello che direbbero di me in questo momento tutte le rally girl che mi sono portato a letto. Tim Riggins che tituba di fronte a qualcuno che gli si offre. Impossibile. Tim Riggins gay? Ancora più impossibile.

Ho sempre pensato di volere tante cose nella mia vita, ma l’unica che davvero voglio è Matt Saracen.

***

“Perché?” Fu Tim, con questa domanda, a rompere il silenzio imbarazzato che si era creato tra loro.

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché vuoi me?”

“Vuoi che… non vuoi davvero che ti spieghi… cioè…” Matt si maledì per l’ennesima volta. Solo mettersi a farfugliare cose senza senso di fronte a lui gli mancava.

“Io sono un casino,” disse Tim sedendosi nella sua odiata e amata poltrona, “il mio migliore amico è in un letto d’ospedale e io non sono ancora andato a trovarlo. Ho baciato la sua ragazza. Mi faccio qualsiasi rally girl mi si presenti di fronte. Sono inaffidabile. Non sono in grado di occuparmi degli altri. Perché vuoi uno come me?”

“Ti sei dimenticato che non sei gay.”

Tim scosse la testa, “non lo so cosa sono, Matt. So quello che voglio, non mi piace generalizzare.”

“E cosa vuoi?”

“Te.”

Matt rimase di stucco a quelle parole. Ecco, quella era una cosa che non si era aspettato.

“E perché tu vuoi me? Non sarò mai un quarterback bravo come Jason Street e venerdì senza ombra di dubbio il coach farà giocare Voodoo. La mia vita è un casino e occuparmi di mia nonna è più difficile ogni giorno. Pensavo di avere una cotta per Julie invece non faccio che pensare a te mattina e sera e probabilmente questo fa di me un gay. Quelli di Arnett Mead mi hanno pestato a sangue. Perché vuoi uno come me?”

Tim si alzò dalla poltrona, sedendosi sul divano al suo fianco. Con la punta delle dita sfiorò il livido che ormai si stava formando sul viso di Matt, “voglio te per tutto questo. E perché sei Matt Saracen.”

“Anche io voglio te per tutto quello che hai detto. E perché sei Tim Riggins.”

Tim annuì in silenzio, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Poi piano avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Matt, “chi sono io per non darti ciò che vuoi, Seven?” mormorò prima di appoggiare la bocca su quella del quarterback.

Matt rimase immobile. Rigido nella sorpresa, senza la minima idea di cosa fare. Quando Tim si allontanò da lui lo guardò per un attimo inarcando un sopracciglio, “Matt… vero che hai già baciato qualcuno prima di questo momento?”

“C-cosa? Sì, certo che sì,” rispose il giovane alzandosi come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola o qualcosa di simile, “i-io è meglio che vada. Mia nonna si starà preoccupando di dove sono.”

“Non puoi semplicemente chiamarla e dirle che non torni a casa questa notte?” chiese Tim alzandosi a sua volta.

“E come faccio?”

“Prendi il telefono, fai il numero di casa e glielo dici?” replicò Tim con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, “Non vuoi veramente andartene ora, vero Seven? Non vuoi andartene dopo quello che mi hai detto, giusto?”

Matt si strinse nelle spalle, lanciando all’amico uno sguardo che significava tutto e niente, “non posso lasciarla da sola, Tim.”

Il giovane annuì. Si avvicinò alla porta, prese una giacca abbandonata su una sedia, le chiavi della macchina e lo guardò, “ti accompagno a casa. Andiamo.”

Matt lo seguì in silenzio, silenzio che li accompagnò per tutto il viaggio fino a casa di Matt. Una volta arrivati, Tim parcheggiò nel vialetto della casa del giovane e spense la macchina, girandosi a guardare il ragazzo seduto al suo fianco.

La luce del lampione gli illuminava il viso e ora il segno attorno al suo occhio era più marcato. Tim allungò una mano, sfiorandolo piano e Matt rabbrividì a quel contatto. Non per il dolore, quello no, era pieno di antidolorifici, ma per le sensazioni che quel semplice tocco di Tim gli stava facendo provare.

Tim spostò la mano dal suo viso e l’appoggiò sul suo collo, continuando ad accarezzarlo prima di sporgersi verso di lui, “baciami Matt,” mormorò piano.

Il quarterback lo guardò. La paura nei suoi occhi. Paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Paura di non sapere come comportarsi perché, nonostante tutto, quello di fronte a lui era Tim Riggins. Tim Riggins che in certe questioni aveva il doppio della sua esperienza e lui… lui non voleva fare la figura dello stupido imbranato di fronte all’altro.

“Matt,” mormorò ancora Tim, “se ti può consolare nemmeno io ho la minima idea di cosa fare… sei tu, non sei uno qualsiasi… è tutto diverso dal solito anche per me, ma sono certo che insieme qualcosa ci inventeremo. Solo… non mandarmi via.”

E in quelle parole c’era tutto. C’era tutta la paura di Tim di essere abbandonato. Di nuovo. Come aveva fatto suo padre che lo aveva lasciato da solo. Come aveva fatto Jason pur senza colpa. Come aveva fatto Tyra, anche se era stata tutta colpa sua. Come aveva fatto Lyla, anche se non gli interessava più di tanto. Come faceva Billy ogni volta che se ne stava fuori città per giorni interi senza nemmeno pensare di fare un colpo di telefono a suo fratello.

Matt sentì quel fondo di paura nella voce di Tim e finalmente si rese conto di aver di fronte il vero Tim. Non quello sempre forte e sicuro di sé. Ma quello debole, indifeso, impaurito. Il Tim che aveva bisogno di lui. Annuì piano, appoggiando una mano tremante sul volto del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Quando appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, sentì che tutto passava. La paura… la vergogna… l’unica cosa che sentiva era il disperato bisogno di Tim. Di sentirsi vivo tra le sue braccia. Si scostò piano da lui, ma non troppo, le loro labbra potevano ancora sfiorarsi.

“Vieni dentro,” rispose piano, “mia nonna ha il sonno pesante.”

Tim gli sorrise. Un sorriso che fece perdere un colpo al cuore di Matt. Non lo aveva mai visto sorridere così, sorridere davvero. E pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più bello prima di quel momento.

“A una condizione,” disse Tim allontanandosi da lui, “una volta in quella casa voglio sentire la tua lingua nella mia bocca Seven… non siamo due verginelle di tredici anni, giusto?”

La domanda era leggermente ironica e divertita e Matt, per tutta risposta, gli diede un lieve pugno sul braccio, “sai Riggins, non dovresti prendermi in giro. Potrei sempre pensare di non fartela nemmeno vedere la mia lingua.”

“Oh Saracen,” replicò Tim, “senti come parli. Che ti succede? Già contagiato da Riggins?”

I due si guardarono per un attimo seri, per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme, allentando finalmente la tensione che li aveva accompagnati fino a casa di Matt.

Scesero dalla macchina in silenzio, ma entrambi ancora divertiti. Matt cercò di fare meno rumore possibile per evitare di svegliare sua nonna, ma sapeva che era del tutto inutile, perché di norma la donna non andava a letto fino a che non era sicura che suo nipote fosse al sicuro tra le mura di casa.

E infatti eccola lì, nella sua immancabile poltrona. Come sempre un moto di dolcezza riempì il cuore di Matt alla vista della donna che gli aveva fatto da madre. Che lo aveva cresciuto senza mai chiedere niente in cambio. Se Matt Saracen era quello che era, lo sapeva, il merito era tutto di quell’anziana donna per cui, se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita.

“Matthew…” disse lei girandosi a guardarlo, mezza assonnata.

“Nonna,” mormorò lui avvicinandosi e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, “te l’ho detto mille volte che non mi devi aspettare sveglia.”

Tim si richiuse la porta alle spalle entrando e rimase in silenzio appoggiato alla parete a guardare quella scena. Sapeva quanto Matt amasse sua nonna, lo sapevano tutti, ma vederlo così, in quel momento… era qualcosa che andava visto. Era come se lo vedesse realmente per la prima volta.

“Oddio Matthew,” esclamò di colpo la donna appoggiando una mano rugosa sul viso del nipote, “cosa ti è successo? Hai bisogno di un medico?”

“Nonna, stai tranquilla, non è niente,” rispose lui appoggiando una mano su quella di lei, “sto bene. Sono già stato in ospedale e mi hanno medicato. È venuto il coach a prendermi. Ho solo avuto uno scambio di opinioni con un paio di ragazzi di Arnett Mead.”

Improvvisamente la donna si mise a ridere, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Tim. Quello non se lo era aspettato.

“Bravo il mio ragazzo,” disse lei alzandosi, “dimmi che gliene hai date un po’ anche tu!”

“Uhm… un pochino…”

Tim si trattenne dal ridere, era del tutto sicuro che più di un pugno Matt non avesse dato a quei ragazzi. Non che lui avrebbe potuto fare di meglio da solo contro tre o quattro degli altri. Solo in quel momento la nonna si accorse della presenza di Tim.

“E questo bel ragazzo chi è, Matthew?”

“L-lui è… Tim Riggins, gioca con me.”

“Tim Riggins, certo. 33, fullback,” disse lei avvicinandosi a Tim, “lo sai che sei molto più carino senza la divisa e il caschetto?”

“Grazie, signora Saracen,” rispose Tim regalandole il suo sorriso più affascinante e facendo quasi arrossire l’anziana signora.

Matt scosse la testa dietro la donna e, guardando Tim gli disse ‘idiota’ a fior di labbra. Tim lo capì e dovette trattenersi per non mettersi a ridere.

“Come mai sei qui a quest’ora?” chiese la donna guardando ancora Tim e poi Matt.

“Oh, dobbiamo studiare alcuni schemi dal playbook,” rispose Matt precedendo Tim, “probabilmente Tim si fermerà qui a dormire, spero che non sia un problema per te, nonna.”

“Assolutamente no. In cucina ci sono ancora un po’ di biscotti. Mangiatene alcuni, li ha fatti Matt stamattina,” disse riportando l’attenzione su Tim, “e sono molto buoni. Ne fa sempre troppi però, vuole farmi ingrassare.”

“Ingrassare?” Disse Tim sorridendole, “Non lo dica nemmeno per scherzo signora Saracen, lei è davvero in ottima forma.”

“E tu ragazzino sei davvero un gentiluomo come ce ne sono pochi,” replicò lei ridendo e puntandogli contro un dito divertita, “ora vi lascio al vostro playbook. Venerdì dovete vincere e speriamo che l’aiuto di Tim possa darti una mossa in più Matt. Il suo problema sono i piedi, non sei d’accordo?”

“I piedi?” Chiese Tim guardando la donna e Matt che sospirò guardando l’altro, “I piedi dice? Sì, probabilmente ha ragione, Matt dovrebbe imparare a muoversi un po’ di più.”

“Vedi,” disse la donna avvicinandosi al nipote e prendendolo a braccetto, “te lo avevo detto io, ma tu no. Non mi dai mai retta. E ora accompagnami a letto Matthew, che poi voi dovete lavorare. Buona notte Tim, e non stancatevi troppo: domani avete la scuola.”

“Certo signora Saracen, buona notte.”

Matt prese la nonna a braccetto e si avvio con lei verso la sua stanza sotto lo sguardo divertito di Tim. Il giovane l’aiutò a mettersi a letto e lei lo guardò sorridendo, “ti voglio bene, Matthew, buona notte.”

“Buona notte nonna, ti voglio bene anche io,” rispose il giovane abbassandosi per darle un bacio.

Quando era già alla porta però, la donna lo chiamò e lui si girò a guardarla. Aveva gli occhi aperti e fissava il soffitto con aria sognante, “certo che se avessi trent’anni in meno. È così un bel ragazzo quel Tim…”

Matt sgranò gli occhi, cercando di non ridere, “ora cerca di dormire nonna, e non sognare Tim, mi raccomando.”

Per tutta risposta lei si mise a ridere e Matt rimase fermo a guardarla mentre si sistemava più comodamente nel letto. Prima di uscire dalla stanza spense la luce e si richiuse piano la porta alle spalle. Rimase fermo lì un attimo, con la paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere una volta che si fosse trovato da solo con Tim.

Sospirando si staccò dalla porta, raggiungendo Tim in salotto. Si sedette sul divano al suo fianco, in silenzio, senza ben sapere cosa fare o cosa dire. Tim restò per un attimo a guardarlo, poi decise di prendere l’iniziativa, perché, in caso contrario, sarebbero rimasti lì seduti come due idioti fino alla mattina dopo.

Si girò verso di lui e gli passo un braccio dietro le spalle, una mano appoggiata sulla sua coscia. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo piano, osservando il viso del compagno. Era più che certo che Matt avrebbe pagato pur di restare impassibile a quella semplice carezza, ma non ci riusciva.

“Tua nonna è veramente una donna straordinaria,” mormorò piano, “sei fortunato ad averla.”

Quelle parole, o forse semplicemente la voce di Tim, ebbero il potere di rilassare Matt che finalmente si decise a guardarlo sorridendo, “poco fa mi ha detto che se solo avesse una trentina di anni di meno avrebbe fatto un pensierino su di te.”

Tim scosse la testa ridendo, avvicinando il viso al collo di Matt, lo baciò piano, sentendo l’altro sospirare, “deve essere un vizio di famiglia,” mormorò al suo orecchio, “o almeno credo. Tu mi vuoi, Matt?”

Matt finalmente si decise a fare qualcosa, allungando un braccio e appoggiando la mano tra i capelli di Tim, “sì,” mormorò, “ti voglio, Tim. Andiamo di là, saremo decisamente più comodi su un letto. Non vorrei che alla nonna venisse in mente di alzarsi.”

Tim fu il primo ad alzarsi sorridendo, “sono sicuro che se anche dovesse vederci, come minimo ti farebbe i complimenti. In fin dei conti tu puoi avere quello che lei non può.”

“Quanto sei scemo,” replicò Matt ridendo e precedendolo nella sua camera. Tim entrò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e appoggiandovisi contro. Poi allungò le mani verso di lui, “vieni qui, QB.”

Matt restò fermo ancora per un attimo, poi respirò a fondo e si avvicinò a Tim. L’altro giovane non gli diede il tempo di fare niente, soprattutto di scappare. Gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo tirò contro di sé, accarezzandogli piano la schiena e facendo aderire i loro corpi.

“Se non è quello che vuoi Matt dimmelo subito,” mormorò Tim, “perché se dovessi anche solo baciarti, poi non credo di poter più essere in grado di fermarmi.”

“Basta,” replicò Matt appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e accarezzandogli il braccio muscoloso attraverso la stoffa della camicia, “basta dubbi… basta domande. Io ti voglio Tim Riggins e ti voglio ora.”

Un ghigno soddisfatto si dipinse sul viso di Tim, che si leccò le labbra prima di abbassare la testa per poterlo baciare. Fu un bacio dolce, labbra che si sfioravano quasi timidamente, una cosa che Tim non si ricordava nemmeno di aver mai fatto.

Quando si staccarono il sorriso sul suo viso non era assolutamente passato, “apri la bocca Seven… basta giocare.”

Per tutta risposta, Matt gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo lui per primo questa volta, passandogli la lingua sulle labbra, costringendo Tim ad aprire la bocca. Fece scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca e subito incontrò quella dell’altro.

La dolcezza di poco prima lasciò subito spazio alla passione. Matt si strinse di più a lui, approfondendo quel bacio, un mano ora stretta ai capelli di Tim, quasi non volesse più lasciarlo andare. Si sentiva in completa balia delle sensazioni che stava provando.

Quando spingendosi ancora contro il corpo di Tim sentì la sua erezione, gemette nella bocca del compagno e finalmente si decise a staccarsi dalla sua bocca per permettere ad entrambi di recuperare un po’ d’aria.

“Così mi ucciderai Seven”, mormorò Tim, per poi passargli lui la lingua sulle labbra questa volta, “cazzo… non credo di aver mai voluto qualcuno così tanto.”

“Me ne sono reso conto,” replicò Matt appoggiando quasi timidamente la sua mano sul sesso di Tim. Sul viso del giovane si dipinse un’espressione stupita che fece sorridere Matt, “e questo ti piace,” continuò, muovendo la mano un po’ più sicuro.

“Cazzo, sì,” sospirò Tim, lasciandosi andare contro la porta, “non ti facevo così Matt…”

“Non sono un esperto,” disse il quarterback avvicinando il viso a quello del compagno, “ma sono comunque un ragazzo e so cosa piace a un ragazzo.”

“Allora sono davvero fortunato,” replicò Tim.

Matt annuì sorridendo, continuando a muovere piano la mano su di lui e chiedendosi se doveva fare qualcosa di più oppure se andava bene così. Non si era mai sentito così stupidamente nervoso prima in vita sua.

Osservò il viso di Tim. Gli occhi chiusi, la testa abbandonata contro la porta, il respiro un po’ più accelerato e quella lingua che usava continuamente per leccarsi le labbra. Involontariamente un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra a quella visione.

Tim riaprì gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Matt, “fermati,” disse piano e il quarterback tolse la mano, quasi si fosse scottato. Non riusciva a capire perché ora Tim non volesse più essere toccato, gli era sembrato che gli piacesse, ma forse si era sbagliato.

“Seven, rilassati,” mormorò Tim appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e invertendo rapidamente le posizioni, senza nemmeno dare a Matt il tempo di riflettere, “va tutto bene. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in quello che hai fatto o in quello che farai. Perciò rilassati, d’accordo?”

Matt annuì, incapace di pronunciare anche solo una parola. Poi la sua espressione cambiò, diventando di sorpresa quando sentì le mani abili di Tim aprirgli i pantaloni e una di esse scivolare dentro fino ad appoggiarsi al suo sesso. Tim iniziò a muovere la mano piano sopra la stoffa dei boxer e un gemito lasciò le labbra di Matt.

Continuando ad accarezzarlo, Tim appoggiò le labbra al collo del compagno, baciandolo e leccandolo, attento a non esagerare. Matt si spaventava fin troppo facilmente. Lui sapeva di non essere quello che si poteva definire un amante delicato, ma con lui doveva imparare ad esserlo.

Quando finalmente sentì Matt rilassarsi, gemere e sospirare per le attenzioni che gli stava dando, si decise a dire qualcosa, “cosa vuoi Matt? Dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia… non voglio fare niente che possa farti male, o spaventarti o cazzate simili.”

Matt appoggiò una mano tra i capelli di Tim e aprì gli occhi per guardare quelli del compagno, “non pensavo che Tim Riggins chiedesse. Pensavo si limitasse ad agire.”

Tim sorrise, senza riuscire a resistere alla voglia di baciarlo, un bacio pieno di trasporto e di passione. Tolse la mano dai pantaloni di Matt e si spinse con tutto il peso del suo corpo contro quello del compagno, schiacciandolo contro la porta, rubandogli tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, fino a quando sentì che anche lui aveva ancora bisogno di respirare.

“Di solito lo faccio, di solito me ne frego di chi viene a letto con me,” mormorò appoggiandogli le mani tra i capelli e stringendoli per costringere Matt a guardarlo, “ma tu non sei una rally girl o una cheerleader o uno a caso rimorchiato in un bar. Tu se il mio QB.”

Al suono di quelle parole Matt arrossì, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Tim, ma le mani del compagno tra i suoi capelli glielo impedirono. Inoltre era ora di smetterla di essere imbarazzato o di abbassare lo sguardo, ora voleva solo guardare in faccia quella splendida realtà che si trovava di fronte.

“Tuo?”

“Sì, mio… se mi vuoi.”

“Te l’ho già detto che ti voglio,” replicò appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Tim, “ti voglio, Tim. E voglio essere tuo.”

“Ti prego, spiegati prima che impazzisca del tutto. Vuoi essere mio in che senso?”

“U-uhm,” borbottò Matt arrossendo di nuovo, iniziava a non sopportarsi più, “voglio che tu… u-uhm… sì, insomma hai capito…”

Tim sorrise malizioso, scuotendo la testa. Sul viso aveva un’espressione da cucciolo spaventato che poco si addiceva al ghigno sulle labbra e che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di fregare chi conosceva bene Tim Riggins e Matt lo conosceva fin troppo bene, “no, non ho capito.”

Al suono di quelle parole Matt si mise a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Tim, che ora aveva lasciato andare i capelli di Matt, appoggiando anche lui le mani sui fianchi del compagno, “sei impossibile, Tim.”

“Forse, ma voglio che siano queste labbra,” mormorò appoggiandogli un dito sotto il mento e costringendolo a guardarlo, “queste splendide labbra,” avvicinò la bocca alla sua, ma senza arrivare a far toccare le loro labbra, “a dirmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia,” concluse baciandolo con trasporto, schiacciandolo di nuovo contro la porta, spingendo il suo bacino contro quello del compagno e muovendo piano i fianchi contro di lui, “voglio che sia tu a dirmelo…”

“Oddio Tim,” gemette Matt chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa contro la porta, “io non… oddio non ti fermare…”

Ma Tim si fermò, sotto lo sguardo stupito del compagno ancora senza fiato appoggiato alla porta, e fece qualche passo indietro, restando fermo in mezzo alla stanza. Senza dire una parola e senza mai distogliere gli occhi da Matt, nemmeno per un attimo, Tim si spogliò, restando nudo di fronte a lui. Dopo qualche attimo si sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la testiera. Sempre fissando il quarterback si infilò un dito in bocca, per poi passarselo sul petto, lasciando una scia di saliva sulla pelle scura.

Con l’altra mano si accarezzò una coscia, poi passò il pollice sulla punta del suo sesso duro, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, gemendo piano, “cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Matt? O cosa vuoi fare tu a me?”

Senza avere il coraggio di rispondere, non era sicuro che la sua voce sarebbe stata abbastanza ferma da non farlo sentire un idiota, Matt iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, cercando di non guardare Tim, l’esatto contrario di quello che aveva fatto il compagno poco prima.

“Sei veramente impossibile, Seven,” mormorò Tim mettendosi in ginocchio e arrivando sul bordo del letto, “cazzo, vieni qui,” continuò allungando le mani verso di lui.

“Quanto tempo ti ci vuole a toglierti questi maledetti pantaloni?” chiese appoggiandogli le mani sui fianchi e tirandolo contro di sé. Gli baciò il collo, mordendolo piano mentre con le mani gli slacciava i pantaloni, “toglili e fallo subito.”

“È un ordine Riggins?”

Matt fece qualche passo indietro, sfilandosi i pantaloni e i boxer e restando nudo di fronte a Tim. In vita sua non si era mai sentito così dannatamente vulnerabile, così completamente in balia di qualcuno… eppure gli piaceva, nonostante il rossore che sapeva esserci sulle sue guance.

Gli piaceva essere in pieno potere di Tim Riggins.

“Era esattamente un ordine, forse se faccio la voce da coach mi dai retta,” rispose Tim guardando per un attimo il corpo del ragazzo di fronte a sé. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva nudo, facevano parte della stessa squadra, facevano la doccia insieme da tempo ormai, però… però ora era lì, nudo, eccitato e vulnerabile nelle sue mani.

“Cazzo,” mormorò appoggiandogli le mani sui fianchi e tirandolo contro di sé, gemendo sul suo collo quando la sua erezione sfiorò la coscia del compagno, “potrei venire anche solo a guardarti ora, Seven…” gli mormorò all’orecchio, mentre con le mani gli accarezzava le natiche.

D’istinto Matt si spinse di più contro di lui, gemendo di frustrazione, “fai qualcosa Tim, qualsiasi cosa.”

Tim lo tenne stretto a sé, continuando ad accarezzarlo, sentendo il corpo di Matt rilassarsi tra le sue braccia. Quando sentì che poteva essere pronto iniziò a osare un po’ di più, accarezzando con le lunghe dita la sua entrata, sentendo Matt sospirare contro il suo collo.

Spostò la mano il tempo per passare un dito sulle labbra di Matt che lo guardò senza capire cosa Tim volesse che lui facesse. Il fullback iniziò a pensare se quello fosse un buon momento per mettersi a ridere – o anche a piangere – ma decise che no, non lo era.

Per lui non era la prima volta con un ragazzo. Era stato con qualcuno in passato, anche in un passato piuttosto recente e, dopo una prima volta un po’ traumatica sia per lui sia per il ragazzo con cui era, aveva imparato un paio di trucchi che sembravano fare molto piacere ai suoi amanti.

Certo, tutto questo non era mai successo a Dillon né con qualcuno che conosceva. Erano state tutte avventure di una notte e con quei ragazzi si era potuto permettere di ridere della loro inesperienza, ma non con Matt. Non con il suo… quello che era. Non con Seven.

“Apri la bocca,” si limitò a dire, “e succhiami il dito. Fidati di me, Seven. Lo faccio per te.”

Nonostante fosse ancora un po’ scettico, il giovane fece quello che il compagno gli aveva suggerito. Quando sentì le labbra di Matt stringersi attorno al suo dito e iniziare a succhiarlo Tim non riuscì a nascondere il gemito che gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Lo lasciò fare per un po’, godendosi semplicemente le sensazioni che lui stesso stava provando. Sapeva però che non poteva durare molto così, non con quelle labbra, non con quella lingua che giocava con il suo dito.

“F-fermati… cazzo Seven… fermati.”

Matt si fermò di colpo, “h-ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo?”

“A parte farmi impazzire solo succhiandomi il dito? No, direi di no.”

Matt lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, ma la sua espressione cambiò di colpo quando sentì quello stesso dito scivolare piano nel suo corpo. Gemette piano quando Tim iniziò a muoverlo e ringraziò il cielo che Tim lo stesse sostenendo, sentiva le sue gambe molli e stava provando sensazioni che non aveva mai provato in vita sua, “Tim…”

Il giovane continuò a muovere il dito e quando sentì il compagno più rilassato ne aggiunse un secondo e subito dopo un terzo. Sentì Matt irrigidirsi attorno a lui, lo sentì gemere più forte e allora lo baciò. Lo baciò con forza, lo baciò con tutta la passione che aveva in corpo. Lo baciò fino a che non sentì la gola bruciare per la mancanza d’aria.

Quando si staccarono, Tim continuò a muovere le dita nel suo corpo ancora per un attimo prima di smettere. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Matt e lo guardò serio, “tutto bene Seven?”

“I-io sì, credo. Devo… penso di dovermi sdraiare però…”

Tim annuì e si spostò di lato per permette al compagno di sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Lo guardò solo per un attimo prima di sdraiarsi su di lui, muovendosi piano, permettendo ai loro sessi fin troppo duri di sfiorarsi. Sentì Matt gemere più forte, gli occhi chiusi le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle, “Tim i-io… n-non ce la faccio più…”

“Posso?”

“Cosa?”

“Scoparti, Matt,” rispose Tim scuotendo la testa, “posso farlo prima di venire così?”

Matt rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi annuì, “ci sono uhm… dei preservativi nel comodino.”

“Preservativi? E cosa accidenti ci fai tu con dei preservativi per l’amor del cielo?” Gli chiese Tim sconvolto, mettendosi a sedere sulle sue gambe e allungandosi verso il comodino per prendere la scatola di preservativi.

“Pensi davvero che io sia ancora vergine Riggins?”

“No, però… non ti facevo il tipo.”

“Forse non mi conosci così bene.”

“Forse,” disse Tim aprendo il preservativo e infilandoselo, gemendo piano quando sentì la sua stessa mano sul proprio sesso, “ma tu mi permetterai di rimediare e di conoscere tutto quello che non so di te?”

“Se lo vuoi…”

“Lo voglio, Seven.”

“Allora sì.”

Tim sorrise, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe e baciandolo, prendendosi tempo per assaporare ancora il sapore della sua bocca. Per sentirlo sempre più vicino a sé. Quando entrò in lui lo fece piano, cercando di non fargli male o, per lo meno, di fargliene il meno possibile.

Subito Matt spalancò gli occhi, dolore e sorpresa si dipinsero sul suo viso, ma poi la bocca di Tim fu di nuovo sulla sua e fu come se il dolore passasse. C’era solo Tim… Tim e il suo corpo sopra il suo… Tim e la sua lingua nella bocca.

Quando lo sentì rilassarsi attorno a sé, Tim aumentò il ritmo, continuando a baciare Matt, sentendo i suoi gemiti sul collo quando il ragazzo iniziò a baciarlo e morderlo, graffiandogli anche la schiena per poi far scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Era incredibilmente bello Matt in quel momento. Perso sotto di lui mentre si godeva il piacere che lui gli stava dando. Quando strinse la mano attorno al suo sesso, Matt fissò gli occhi nei suoi. Voleva guardarlo, non voleva perdersi un momento di quel rapporto.

Voleva vedere l’espressione che si dipingeva sul viso di Tim nel momento del piacere. Non dovette aspettare molto, perché Tim venne poco dopo, la testa gettata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, la lingua a leccarsi le labbra e bastò quello, bastò quella visione perché anche Matt venisse.

Tim uscì da lui piano e si sdraiò al suo fianco, posandogli un bacio tra i capelli e tirandoselo contro. Dovevano parlare, seriamente. Tim lo sapeva e anche Matt. Ma non in quel momento. Non dopo l’istante in cui tutti e due avevano realizzato che l’unica cosa di cui entrambi avevano bisogno per ricominciare era la presenza dell’altro.

Di avere, semplicemente, qualcuno con cui poter essere loro stessi e non quello che gli altri pensavano che fossero. Al diavolo gli altri. Al diavolo Voodoo. Al diavolo tutto il mondo fuori da quella casa.

Loro erano solo Matt Saracen e Tim Riggins. Due ragazzi che avevano ritrovato loro stessi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

***

“Ce la puoi fare Tim,” mormorò Matt appoggiando una mano sul braccio del compagno.

Erano passati solo pochi giorni da quella prima notte, ma da quel giorno erano diventati inseparabili. Logicamente giravano molte voci, soprattutto negli spogliatoi, ma sia Matt che Tim se ne disinteressavano e ora nessuno sembrava più farci caso.

Quella era Dillon. Lì le cose funzionavano così. Un giorno eri sulla bocca di tutti e quello dopo, quando qualcos’altro attirava l’attenzione della massa, finivi nel dimenticatoio.

“Entra con me.”

“Non posso e lo sai, devi farlo da solo. Io mi fermo qui,” replicò Matt sorridendogli.

Tim annuì, il compagno aveva ragione. Avevano parlato a lungo il giorno dopo quella prima notte. Matt gli aveva detto che averlo al suo fianco gli dava la forza di continuare a combattere per difendere ciò che era e lui… lui aveva bisogno di Matt per tutto il resto.

Ed ora era lì. Fermo fuori da quella porta. Guardando ancora una volta il suo compagno prima di varcare la soglia. Prima di avere la consapevolezza che quello era l’esatto momento in cui cominciava la sua nuova vita. Il momento in cui il vecchio Tim Riggins lasciava il posto a quello nuovo.

“Six…” la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro, ma il giovane uomo sdraiato sul letto lo sentì. Aprì gli occhi e, semplicemente sorrise.

“Tim… finalmente ce l’hai fatta.”

Il giovane annuì e si girò solo un attimo, guardando Matt sorridergli e annuire fuori dalla porta. Quello era l’ultimo passo, l’ultima grande sfida per Tim Riggins. Essere lì, al fianco del suo migliore amico, sapendo che fuori dalla porta c’era qualcuno che lo amava, qualcuno pronto a sostenerlo e a sorreggerlo ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Sorridendo si avvicinò al letto e prese la mano di Jason nella sua, “mi sei mancato Six,” mormorò piano. Ma ora era lì, e finalmente, era riuscito a ricominciare.

 _Fine._


End file.
